Chance
"We don't know the meaning of the word 'quit' and we never will. If you want to be one of us, then burn this word into your brain: victory." '''Steel Brigade' troopers are the backbone of the G.I. Joe fighting force. The "grunts" of the team, they are chosen from the Greenshirt forces for their exceptional dedication and skills. They work hard to hone their skills so that they can move up the ranks into specialized positions. They meet every challenge with determination and enthusiasm, and eagerly go on missions where they can watch and learn from their superiors. Steel-Brigadier 910 has worked his way up from Greenshirt status and has made a name for himself as a bit of a daredevil. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: The Steel Brigade was first organized in 1987 as a way to counter the better trained and equipped Vipers. MUX History: In early 2010, Greenshirt 910 shot by Zartan during a G.I. Joe invasion of the Cobra Consulate in New York City. During the new Pit evacuation at the end of 2010, Greenshirt 910 assisted Lady Jaye in moving the wounded and non-essential personnel out of the base. He was picked up, and en route to the USS Flagg, his chopper was attacked by a group of Neo-Vipers who leaped aboard from a Cobra Rattler. Greenshirt 910 lead the attack against the Vipers after Lady Jaye was shot, and drove one of them bodily out of the chopper after a grenade was thrown, catching himself on the skids at the last moment while the grenade went off safely below the copter, shredding the Viper as he plunged into the Gulf below. During an attack by Scourge on the USS Flagg, Greenshirt 910 was injured again by a near-miss of Scourge's lasers, and was subsequently dumped by Scourge into the icy waters of the North Atlantic. Again the near-unkillable Greenshirt survived, although this time with major second and third degree burns across much of his body. Still recovering from his burns, 910 had only a small support role in the attacks against the Decepticon installations causing the worldwide Great Flood of 2011. In April of 2012 Greenshirt 910 was transferred with Hawk to United States Africa Command and promoted to a member of Steel Brigade. When Hawk returned to the US, the newly-codenamed Steel-Brigadier 910 was assigned to Pit security. OOC Notes Logs 2011 Nov 06 - Decepticons attack USS FLAGG ::*Typed report* TO: Joes FROM:SGT Cunningham, Greenshirt 910 :At approximately 17:23 local time, Mister Witwicky, who was on board as liaison to the Autobots for this mission, spotted a bogey fast approaching just as our own radar and spotters did. Before we could do much else than raise the alert, the Decepticon - identified as Scourge - attacked the FLAGG. I ordered Mr. Witwicky to the nearest hatch and to safety while I worked to keep Scourge in one place while Cutter and others brought around the big guns. It was partially successful - he attacked me and dropped me in the ocean, but we got a few good hits on it and forced it to flee. Due to my injuries I am uncertain of the amount of damage he did though - I blacked out during my rescue, but I'm sure others will fill you in on it. Sgt Cunningham signing off. *For the higher joes, attached is a medical report for 910, now in the ICU of the Flagg.* 2012 Jun 04 - AAR: Decepticon activity in Germany I was on a weekend leave in the mountains of Germany (We're stationed in Berlin) and while skiing, I caught sight of two unidentified aircraft. Moving towards the lodge, they turned as they seemed to have spotted me. Seems it was a pair of Decepticons. Not wanting to turn my back on them, or giving them the pleasure of seeing me run, I casually watched them as I backed away. They seemed to be looking for a target, but fortunately they also didnt seem to like each other, and I managed to get them fighting each other instead. Eventually they got tired and flew off... no damage was done, save the slope had to be re-finished by those snow-combing thingies they use. Steel Brigadier 910 out. Players Steel-Brigadier 910 is played by the same player as the original Greenshirt 910. Gallery greenshirt-Inf.jpg|Greenshirt 910 References * YoJoe.com * STEEL BRIGADE (v3B) @ YoJoe.com Category:Characters Category:GI Joe Category:DCs Category:Humans Category:Infantry Category:Pit security Category:US Army